


"Why Are We Always Pulled Into Troubles Everytime Everywhere?!"  "To Be Fair, Captain, This One's On You."

by Kairi_Ruka



Category: Tintin (Comics)
Genre: Adventure, Calculus is not Dumb, Friendship, Gen, Just Naïve, No Romance, Snowy Knows Everythings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: Gara-gara Kapten Haddock yang salah menyerahkan peta, mereka malah tersasar jauh dari tujuan. Memutuskan untuk menyewa kamar di sebuah motel, mereka tidak menyangka ada hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi.Paginya, mereka bangun terpisah di tempat berbeda. Kapten dan Tintin kemudian kembali terlibat petualangan sembari mencari kawan-kawan mereka.I'M NOT CONTINUING THIS FIC ANYMORE





	"Why Are We Always Pulled Into Troubles Everytime Everywhere?!"  "To Be Fair, Captain, This One's On You."

**Author's Note:**

> ADA KEMUNGKINAN TIDAK AKAN DILANJUTKAN
> 
> ADA KEMUNGKINAN BISA SELESAI
> 
> CUMA FANFIC GABUT

"Katakan lagi padaku kenapa kita bersempit-sempit di dalam mobil karatan ini dengan peta kotor yang hampir tak terbaca?" Gerutu Kapten Haddock sambil membentangkan peta itu dan memutarnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengernyit dan memutarnya lagi. 

"Profesor Calculus sedang ada pertemuan di luar kota di sebuah gedung lama dan kita setuju mengantarnya. Aku harap kau ingat bahwa kau sudah menanyakan hal yang sama beberapa menit yang lalu, Kapten," jawab Tintin, "Ke mana kita sekarang?"

"Aku juga mau menanyakan itu," gumam Kapten Haddock, kembali memutar peta di tangannya. 

"Tidak, maksudku, kita ke arah mana?" 

"Oh." Hanya itu yang dikatakan sang kapten sebelum memutar petanya, _lagi_, dan menjawab, "Ke kiri."

Tintin melirik sahabatnya itu dan membelok ke kiri, meskipun agak ragu-ragu. Sebagai bekas kapten kapal, Kapten Haddock memiliki kemampuan membaca peta yang baik. Hanya saja, peta yang dipinjamkan si kembar pada mereka adalah peta tua yang dihiasi banyak noda kopi. Dan kedua pemiliknya yang sedang tidur di kursi belakang jelas tidak bisa membantu. 

"Ooh, apa kita sudah sampai?" Celetuk Calculus dari kursi tengah. Di antara semua orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu, hanya profesor itulah yang masih bisa terdengar ceria, padahal karirnyalah yang sedang dipertaruhkan -- tidak sedramatis itu, tentu. Tapi tetap saja. 

Tintin menghela napas, "Belum, Profesor. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kita berada di jalan yang benar."

"Kau ingin membeli senar? Aku pikir kau tidak bermain alat musik!" Tintin tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan sang profesor, mengabaikan Kapten Haddock yang berteriak di sebelahnya, mencoba memasukkan informasi yang benar ke telinga Calculus -- dengan hasil yang tentu saja tidak memuaskan. 

Keributan itu membangunkan Snowy, yang duduk di dekat kaki Calculus sejak awal perjalanan. Ia menggonggong, namun setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa itu hanya suara sang kapten, ia kembali bergelung dan tertidur. 

"Manusia gua," rutuk Haddock, "Mana sih, arah yang benar?"

"Kapten," desah Tintin dengan lelah, "Jangan bilang kita tersasar."

"Ke pasar?" Sela Calculus.

"Tersasar, demi kepiting kurus! Peta ini tidak ada atas bawahnya!"

"Tidak mungkin, Kapten. Semua benda ada atas bawahnya, itu hukum alam," celetuk Thompson, yang terbangun mendengar omelan Haddock. 

"Ya, Kapten. Hukum alam tidak punya atas bawah seperti benda," timpal Thomson. Tintin tertawa ketika melihat wajah Haddock yang berekspresi seakan-akan ia ingin mencekik si kembar itu satu per satu. 

"Peta busuk kalian ini jelas-jelas melawan hukum alam!" 

"Hei! Kau menuduh kami membawa peta alien, Kapten?!" Balas Thompson. 

"Err, kalian berdua, tolong diam dulu ... Kapten, ke mana kita harus pergi?" Tanya Tintin, memberhentikan mobil di sebuah persimpangan. 

"Aku tidak tahu! Lihat sendiri peta ini! Memang kau bisa membacanya?!" Balas Kapten Haddock, membalik peta itu dan mendorongnya ke depan wajah Tintin. Dan reporter itu mengakui bahwa ia juga tidak bisa melihat ke mana mereka harus pergi. 

Ia memundurkan mobil dan memberhentikannya di depan sebuah motel kusam di pinggir jalan. "Kita menginap malam ini, semuanya. Profesor, pertemuannya lusa, kan?" Tanyanya, sejenak melupakan masalah telinga sang profesor. 

"Tidak, Tintin, aku belum melihat rusa ... aku bahkan baru tahu ada rusa di pinggir kota," sahut Calculus sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sementara itu, Kapten Haddock dan si kembar Thom(p)son sedang berdebat di samping mobil entah tentang apa. 

"Snowy! Ayo keluar, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu semalaman di dalam mobil!" Seru Tintin. Snowy menggonggong dan melompat keluar lewat jendela mobil. 

"Aku tidak yakin pemilik gedung terkutuk ini mau memperbolehkan anjing masuk ke dalam," gumam Haddock sembari menyejajari Tintin dan memasuki motel kecil itu. 

"Yah, aku jelas tidak bisa meninggalkannya di luar," kata Tintin. 

Kapten Haddock hanya menggerutu pelan sebagai jawaban, menggunakan topi kesayangannya sebagai kipas. 

Di dalam, ada seorang pria tua ringkih duduk di balik meja resepsionis berdebu. Ia mengawasi mereka dengan sepasang mata juling dan hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan dua kunci ketika Tintin memesan dua kamar. 

Ketika mereka menaiki tangga, Tintin menyerahkan satu kunci pada si kembar Thom(p)son dan membawa Calculus dan Haddock ke kamar yang satu lagi. Snowy mengikuti -- anjing kecil itu berhasil menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari pria tua di bawah dan mengikuti tuannya. 

Kamar itu kecil, hanya ada satu tempat tidur, sofa, dan lemari. 

"Um, salah satu dari kalian bisa ambil tempat tidur, aku akan tidur di-"

"Aku ambil lantai," potong Haddock, "Cuthbert bisa ambil tempat tidurnya dan kau bisa tidur di sofa."

"Kapten, aku tidak-"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Tintin. Toh lantai di sini lebih stabil daripada ranjang kapal," sahut Kapten Haddock dengan santai. Kemudian setelah berpikir-pikir, ia menambahkan, "Tapi aku akan pinjam satu selimut." 

***

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam. 

Kapten Haddock terbangun dari tempatnya di lantai ketika mendengar suara mesin mobil dari luar. Mesinnya meraung kasar seperti tak dipakai lebih dari tiga tahun. 

"Macan gunung," rutuk Haddock pelan, kemudian ia menutup telinganya dengan bantal -- yang diberikan Calculus ketika tahu ia akan tidur di lantai -- dan kembali tertidur. 

***

Esok paginya, Thompson, Thomson, dan Calculus menghilang. 

_Demi seratus ribu badai taufan...._

**Author's Note:**

> YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING?!
> 
> HA! CLIFFHANGER!


End file.
